The Seeress & The Dragon
by Kya77
Summary: The real Chapter 2 is up! AU VH Hitomi is gifted and she has know she has gifts since she was 4 and could find any lost object. Her gifts continue to increase as she gets older. Van is a strong yet troubled young ruler.
1. The Seeress

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, I'd be rich if I did.  
  
{AN: AU (Alternate Universe) Okay this is my very first ever fanfic, so please be understanding. I don't mind flames just be decent with your criticism please. This story will have some of the same ideas in it as the Escaflowne seires but not all. I will have some OOC (out of character) going on.  
  
"text" Character is talking

'text' Character is thinking

**text** Vision or dream

{AN text} Authors Notes

text Telepathic talking  
  
Chapter 1: The Seeress  
  
"Hitomi, time to get up!"  
  
Grumpily Hitomi gets herself out of bed. "I'm up, Mom." 'Man it is just to early to have to get up.' Hitomi makes her way to her bathroom to take a nice warm shower. There is just no other way to wake up in the mornings. She gets out and puts on her school uniform for the day and gets her bag with all of her stuff for school. Going down stairs to the kitchen Hitomi greats her mother and grandmother with a quick, "Morning, Mom. Morning, Nana." She grabs a bagel and heads out the front door to walk with her best friend Yukari.  
  
"Morning, Hitomi." Says a 17-year-old girl with shoulder length red hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Hey Kari, what's up girl?" Hitomi responds to the other girl's greeting. "So, how was your big date with Amano last night? Did he take you some place romantic or is he just another typical guy without a clue?" Asks Hitomi with a sly smirk on her face. Yukari blushes. So Hitomi knows something happened.  
  
"Well, he took me to this really nice Italian restraunt and it was just so beautiful. There were candles and this really nice soft music. Oh, Hitomi he is so not like most guys. He was so attentive and we just could talk about anything and everything. He didn't even try to make any big moves on me either, what a gentleman he was the whole night." Yukari sighs dreamily.  
  
"So, I take it that things were good?" Hitomi teased her friend. Yukari just smacked her arm. They were at the train stop waiting to go to school.  
  
"Hey, Hitomi can you do a tarot reading for me later?" A girl at the train stop asked. "Yeah, how about after lunch?" "Great thanks!"  
  
Every one knew if you needed something along the lines of fortune telling or if you lost something you went to Hitomi, she was the school "psychic" and she was liked for it too. Hitomi had been using tarot cards since she was 12 and she had been finding missing object since she was 4. She even sometimes had really eerie visions that prevented bad things from happening, but most people didn't know about that only her family and Yukari. Hitomi also had some telepathic abilities with her family. And to top things of she could usually feel and see peoples auras and feelings at least in a general way.  
  
"Hey, Kari?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you ever feel like you just don't fit in or belong here?"  
  
"What? No, what's up Hitomi? Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm not sure Kari it's just that lately I have been kind of feeling like I'm not quite where I belong and especially with my gifts."  
  
"What are you saying that you don't like who you are or something?"  
  
"No, no! Don't get me wrong, I love my gifts! It's just that I feel there is this pull from some place else that is calling to me. I know strange just forget I said anything."  
  
"Ok, Hitomi. I'll chalk it up to stress because of finals this week."

_Later at track practice  
_  
Hitomi ran down the steps on her way to the track field she was running late today because of a test paper she had to finish up. She reached the track just as the boys' team was starting their last couple of runs for the day. Amano was on the boys' track team so of course Yukari was at the track and then also she was the girls track team manager. "Hitomi, why in the world are you late?" Yukari asked her best friend.  
  
"Sorry, Kari, I had to finish a test paper for Chemistry." Hitomi said.  
  
"Oh, well ok." Yukari said.  
  
"So, did I miss much?" Hitomi asked with a sly smirk while nudging Yukari in the side.  
  
"Wh-What are you talking about?" Yukari blushes a little knowing full well that Hitomi was talking about Amano.  
  
Hitomi just busts out laughing at her friend when she sees the blush on her cheeks.  
  
Yukari smacks her friend on the arm. "Come on no time for your fooling around get ready for practice."  
  
"Alright already." Hitomi says  
  
Hitomi sets her self up to the track grabbing hold of the pendant her grandmother gave her when she was about 12 and she started to do tarot readings. It was her good luck charm. She gets set waiting for the start to signal. When the gun fires she is off like a flash. She is running only concentrating on the end of the track. When all of a sudden she sees....

**Vision: There is a guy standing in the track field with strange clothes and a sword out. He turns around to face Hitomi and she runs right through him. Next she sees a beautiful city before her like the kind from around the medieval days with a castle and wall and everything. Then she sees this city surrounded by giant robot type things starting to destroy everything, and kill any one in their way. Next she is on the ground and all of a sudden it starts to collapse and she is falling when a bright light appears above her and she sees angel wings coming down to reach her and she can only make out the form of a man with dark hair reaching to her.**

Hitomi is still running she had slowed down but she still finishes the run first. She nearly collapses after the finish line though. 'Wow, that all just happened in the blink of an eye. What was that? Who was that? Where was that? I have got to talk to Nana today'  
  
"Hitomi are you ok?" Her coach and Yukari come over.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm just a little dehydrated. I'm going to sit out the rest of practice if that's ok?" Hitomi says.  
  
"Not a problem, Hitomi. Just take it easy." Her coach says.

_Later that night at the Kanzakie home  
_  
"Nana, can I talk to you?" Hitomi asks her grandmother.  
  
"Sure little one." Nana always called Hitomi little one it was her special nickname. "What seems to be on your mind?"  
  
"Nana, I've been having these strange dreams and this feeling that is almost a sort of pulling or tugging on my soul? Also today at track practice I had a vision of a guy in really strange clothes with a sword. I nearly passed out after my run but I didn't tell anyone."  
  
"Well little one, it sounds like you may be leaving us soon. You know that if you do have to leave we love you and want what is best for you. I want you to know that if you find love while you are away from us to not turn your back on true love, we will be fine here without you." Nana had told Hitomi long ago about her own adventures in a different world know as Gaea. Nana had fallen in love with a young man on that world but had thought that she had to leave him behind and return to Earth. She had regretted it, even though she found Grandpa and had cared for him it was not the same as her first true love. So Hitomi knew a little about the special world of Gaea.  
  
"Thank you Nana for listening." Hitomi was thinking that she should be ready for just about anything. So she went up to her room and started to pack her camping backpack. In it she had her basic gear of air mattress, blanket, fire kit, two skinning knives, a tent and wet stones(for sharpening the knives). She also added two sets of boots, some jeans, a couple of shirts, some nightgowns, some under garments, and a dress with dress shoes. Hey, you never know what you will encounter or what you will need. She just wanted to be prepared. With all that done she set her bag aside and got ready for bed. She was going to have to talk to Kari and let her know what was going on, she didn't want to leave with out talking with her.  
  
**Vision/Dream: She was in a beautiful country with giant trees and inspiring landscapes. She saw a village bellow a huge castle. All of a sudden out of nowhere she saw giant robot looking things with swords and flamethrowers start to destroy the village and castle. Then the scene changed to her falling and she sees a white light above her and an angel comes swooping down and saves her. All that she can see of her angel is that it is a man with medium length dark hair.**  
  
Hitomi wakes up with a gasp. 'Wow, that same vision again. It was so realistic. I wonder what it means?' Hitomi glances and the clock and it reads 5:55 a.m. 'Well I might as well start my day I'm already awake.'

_At the train station  
_  
"Hey, Kari I need to talk to you ok?" Hitomi said to her best friend.  
  
"What's up, Hitomi?" Yukari could hear the seriousness in her best friends voice.  
  
"Remember our talk yesterday morning?"  
  
"Yeah, you were talking about not belonging here or something like that." Yukari said.  
  
"Yeah, well the thing is I have been having some visions lately and dreams too. They seem to be telling me I will be leaving soon and I just wanted to talk with you so that it doesn't come as a total surprise when I have to leave, especially if I don't get a chance to say good bye." Hitomi told her friend.  
  
"Whoa, Hitomi you're serious huh?" Yukari was a little taken aback.  
  
"Yes, Kari I am."  
  
"So is that why you have the extra backpack?" Yukari asked.  
  
"Yes, I have a few items in it that I thought I might need just in case. I just feel that what ever it is it's going to be soon." Hitomi told her friend.  
  
"Hitomi, I don't know what to say? If you leave I'm going to miss you. I have always known that you are special and that there are great things in- store for you. Well enough about that you're here now and I'm going to enjoy you while you are." Yukari said very cheerfully. That was Yukari always upbeat and cheerful about things no matter what.  
  
"Ok." Hitomi laughed at her friend and her light spirits.  
  
"So what are you doing after track or is it swimming today?" Yukari could never keep up, even though she was the track manager, because Hitomi switched back and forth between the two sports and the coaches didn't seem to mind because she was such a great team member.  
  
"It's track today swimming is tomorrow." Replied Hitomi. "Nothing after track though. Why what's on your mind?"  
  
"We are going to the mall for a little extravaganza since you will be leaving soon." Yukari stated firmly.  
  
"Alright, Kari if you say so." Hitomi said reluctantly. Going to the mall with Kari was like trying to tame a tornado, wild and nonstop.

_At the mall_  
  
"Kari, can't we stop yet? I have a new swimsuit, a new formal dress and shoes plus all accessories. I have two new shirts and jeans plus two skirts. I can't take any more!" Hitomi groaned to her friend.  
  
"You are such a wimp. Where is your energy that you exert at track and swimming?" Yukari exclaimed?  
  
"Back at the track. Where I just spent 2 hours running and training." Hitomi moaned.  
  
Yukari burst out laughing and soon Hitomi was laughing with her. They did sit down at a little ice cream shop in the mall though. To Hitomi's ever lasting delight. As they were sitting there Amano came up to them.  
  
"Hello Hitomi, Yukari." Amano said.  
  
Hitomi could feel a very warm and loving aura coming from Amano directed toward Yukari. She knew that this was a good thing and could just tell that they would do well together. "Hi Amano." She said.  
  
"Hello Amano." Said Yukari with a slight blush.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you two lovely ladies?" He asked.  
  
"Not at all please have a seat." Hitomi said after she realized that Yukari was a little to tongue-tied to reply.  
  
"So what are you lovely ladies doing now?" Amano asks.  
  
"Well we have just been shopping a bit for Hitomi. I think we were getting ready to walk on home though." Yukari said having recovered from her shyness.  
  
"Walk? It's already 7:00 p.m. Why don't you let me give you a ride home?" Amano said.  
  
"That would be really nice of you Amano." Replied Yukari. As she gets up and gets ready to go.  
  
Hitomi gets up and starts to gab her bags when she realizes she forgot her camping bag back at school. "Oh, man! Kari, I forgot my backpack at the school. Amano, do you think we could stop by and get it?"  
  
"Yeah, not a problem." Amano says.  
  
They reach the school and proceed to go around to the track field and the gym in the back. When they get there they are able to get Hitomi's backpack because the night janitor is there. They all head back going across the track when out of nowhere a bright light appears. As Hitomi is walking on the track the light touches down and all of a sudden Hitomi sees a guy turn towards her and she runs right into him. She lands on the ground and looks up.  
  
'It's him, the guy from my vision! Wow, he is really built. What am I thinking? Well I have to admit he is rather nice looking. Alright enough of this!' "Who are you?" Hitomi is able to say still a bit startled.  
  
"Are you ok Hitomi?" Both Yukari and Amano ask. Amano gives her a hand up since he is closer to her.  
  
The guy who looks to be around 19 or 20 years old looks at all three of them with a bit of an arrogant air about him. Hitomi notices the aura of power and strength and even a hint of royalty perhaps. "I am Van de Fanel of Fanelia." The guy says to them. Then all of a sudden the guy tenses up. "You should leave now, unless you want to become a meal for a land dragon."  
  
"What are you talking about there are no such things as dragons?" Amano says.  
  
However right as he says this again out of nowhere there appears this giant land dragon. The dragon had dark brown scales all over the top but the under side had a lighter brown coloring. At this point the three highschool students are a bit taken aback.  
  
"Run!" Van says.  
  
So that's what they did they ran across the street up steps to the temple near by. As they reached the top they thought they had evaded disaster but to their surprise there was the dragon jumping down but Van was also there. Van distracted the dragon and three youths all hid in the temple. Hitomi stood there watching when all of a sudden she had another vision  
  
**Vision: Van is standing by the dragon preparing for the final blow to the chest with his sword when all of the sudden the dragons tail whips around to pierce Van in the chest.  
**  
Hitomi gasps for breath and looks up, there is Van still fighting. 'Good I have time to warn him.' She runs out of hiding to see Van getting ready for the final blow and she yells. "Watch the tail!"  
  
Van hears the yell and is able to jump back just in time. He then slits the dragon from tail to chest. Next he goes up to the dragon and opens its chest and pulls out this huge red stone looking thing. The dragon proceeds to steam and evaporate leaving only the stone in Van's hand not even any blood.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hitomi asks Van.  
  
"I'm fine." Van says a little testily. Hitomi starts to take offence with his tone and attitude but then he says, "Thank you for your warning." It was just a whisper heard by Hitomi and Van.  
  
Yukari and Amano come running out of their hiding places. "Are there any more of those?" Yukari asks a bit shaken still. Amano hears her voice quiver and reaches out to hold her. She gladly cuddles into his arms.  
  
"Where am I?" Van asks a little puzzled.  
  
"You're in Tokyo of course." Amano tells him.  
  
"This must be the Mystic Moon." Van says in awe and wonder.  
  
"...?"  
  
"What did you say?" Hitomi asked. She knew that people of Gaea called Earth the Mystic Moon, but only her family knew about that.  
  
Just then the stone in Van's hand starts to glow and Hitomi's pendant also. Next a bright white light starts to appear around Van and Hitomi and they begin to float into the air.  
  
"What's going on?" Amano yells.  
  
"Hitomi!" Yukari cries out.  
  
"Don't worry Kari remember our talk? Take care of Mom and Nana for me sister of my heart. Amano take care of Yukari you guys are a great couple." Hitomi says.  
  
Mom, Nana, I'm leaving to Gaea take care. I love you both. Hitomi communicates with her family. She can faintly hear we love you from the both of them. However the more important thing is the feeling of love and support she receives from them through her connection.  
  
{AN: So is it a good start should I continue? What do you like/ not like about it. Please let me know. I will update with another chapter if you like this one. This story is going to be rated PG-13 for violence and suggestive material. It may be upgraded depending on how I feel later.}


	2. The Dragon

{AN: This chapter was posted on June 12, 2004. I want to apologize for the format and if you got confused because of the spacing and such. I will try and figure this whole spacing and identifying thing so that it is not hard to read. I may not update as quickly as you would like but I will try and keep the fic going with out to many large delays. I apologize for the format in my 1st chapter changing from narrative to pov, sorry I fixed it though. I hope this chapter turns out well and that you aren't to mad about the delay. Thanks to all who reviewed my very first one Inda, Princess Neptune, Tarren and f-zelda. b-teddy: Thanks for pointing out my blunder I did notice after I posted it sorry. RyuuAngel: I hope you got my email. If not then I am interested in Dream Chaser update. Thanks for the pointers also. I think I prefer the narrative form of writing for now at least. Stay encouraged with school and everything. Full Moon Bunny: thanks for the encouragement.}  
  
"text" Character is talking  
  
'_text_' Character is thinking  
  
**text** Vision or dream  
  
{AN text} Authors Notes  
  
text Telepathic talking  
  
Chapter 2: The Dragon  
  
Van stood in a large field there was a wall of trees to his left and behind him. However to his right there was just more open field and before him was a road. He searched the area and found the girl who had come with him. He looked down at her and began to think. '_She has rather short sandy colored hair. I can't remember what color her eyes were but her facial features are exquisite high cheekbones pink kissable lips. What am I thinking? However her curves are quite nice and lush. Van, get yourself together! Man I must be some demented pervert or something looking at her like this while she is unconscious._' Just then Hitomi opens her eyes. Van stares into the most beautiful green eyes he has ever seen. '_She is not just beautiful she is gorgeous a goddess. I could easily fall into the depths of her emerald eyes. I've never seen anyone with emerald eyes. Van get a grip, here you go again! It must be all the stress I have been under. I have never thought such things about a young lady before._' A very disturbed Van thought.  
  
Hitomi groans grabbing her head. "What happened?" She looks around and then up at the sky. Her eyes get a little bigger as she whispers. "Wow, it is so beautiful. I guess I'm on Gaea."  
  
Van hears her whisper and is a little startled that she knows where she is. "How did you know you were on Gaea? Who are you?"  
  
Hitomi turns around toward Van. "Gomen. I'm Hitomi Kanzakie. Um...as for knowing where I am, well my grandmother was here before and she told me about it."  
  
"Oh." Was all Van could manage to say.  
  
As they were talking some rather interesting people where coming upon them from the tree line. Van felt like he was being observed and turned to find his friends coming toward them. "Hey Rhum over here."  
  
Hitomi looks up startled to see a man that looked like he was part wolf coming toward them. '_Nana never mentioned this before. I wonder what else is here that I have never before imagined._' She gets up and gets both of her backpacks.  
  
Rhum walks forward and sees Hitomi behind Van. He is shocked at how beautiful she is especially when she looks up and looks him in the eyes. '_She is an amazing young woman I can feel the power around her, Wow._' Rhum is the shaman of his people and knows about spiritual power, magic and such things. "And who is this Lord Van?"  
  
"Rhum this is Hitomi Kanzakie from the Mystic Moon." Van introduces.  
  
"From the Mystic Moon?" Rhum is shocked. The last visitor from the Mystic Moon was a Seeress who helped the nation of Austuria but that was about 60 or so years ago.  
  
"Yes." Van replied. "It seems that somehow during my hunt of the dragon I ended up there and so did the dragon. Afterward we were transported back here."  
  
"Interesting" Rhum mumbles. "The last time there was a visitor from the Mystic Moon was around 60 years ago and that was a Seeress."  
  
"Yes, that would probably have been my grandmother." Hitomi says in a very confidant voice. However she was feeling a little nervous around such strange and new things.  
  
Shocked at what she said both Van and Rhum look up at her. They both recover and decide this all needs more time to be sorted out and also when every one was fully rested.  
  
"We will save questions and such for another time right now we should get some rest and head toward Fanelia. Rhum, can you provide us with transportation to the Castle?" Van inquires of his friend.  
  
"Of course Lord Van. Come this way we have bantas just within the tree line. We were headed there ourselves."  
  
Hitomi follows Van and Rhum. '_This is such a shock. Even though I have known of Gaea most of my life, it is still like a fairytale. I can't wait to see all of the sights here._'  
  
As they enter the tree line they approach more men looking like Rhum with different colorings and women also. There are also giant animals that are as large as adult elephants yet these are furry and soft and have a face that looks like a giant Saint Bernard. On their backs were what looked like a boxed area like what you would see on an elephant in India when used to transport important people.  
  
"What are those?" Hitomi asks.  
  
"They are called bantas. We will be ridding them to get to Fanelia. You will be able to rest while we travel." Van told Hitomi.

Hitomi felt warm sunlight on her face and heard a strange squeaking sound. Slowly she comes out of her peaceful sleep and opens her eyes. The first thing she sees is a beautiful blue mid-morning sky and she also sees Earth. Then all the memories of the night before flood back and she sits up to find out where she was. She sees Rhum and Van at the front of the banta talking quietly. She stretches out and starts to run her fingers through her hair. She looks down and realizes she is still in her school uniform. '_I really need a shower and to change clothes, but from what Nana told me I don't think they have showers here so I guess it will probably be a bath._'  
  
Van notices that Hitomi is awake. "Good morning. Did you rest well?"  
  
"Good morning. Yes I did thank you. Where are we now?" Hitomi inquires.  
  
"We are just getting ready to enter the gates to Fanelia look down Milady." Rhum gestures ahead down the hill. There is a beautiful city and castle.  
  
Right at that moment Hitomi realizes it is the city from her vision/dream. '_I can't let that vision come to pass at least not with all the people dieing. I may not be able to save the city from being destroyed but I know I can help save lives. I must speak with whoever is in charge here._' Just as she thinks this they enter the city gates and they are surrounded by a large crowed.  
  
Van jumps off the banta and is immediately greeted by a young cat girl who looks to be about 14 years old if compared to a human. The cat girl jumps on Van and starts hugging and licking his face. "Lord Van! I was so worried for you." She yells.  
  
"Merel, I'm fine. It's good to see you too little sister." Van hugs her back. She then releases Van and looks up as his advisors approach.  
  
Van faces his advisors and retrieves the red stone, he got from the dragon, and holds it up. "I, Van de Fanel, have completed the right of dragon slaying for succession to the throne of Fanelia."  
  
The advisors look at the stone and pronounce, "We the High Generals and High Counsel man of Fanelia do confirm that this is a dragon heart, our Prince." Then they bow and the whole crowed follows suit.  
  
Hitomi is a little shocked to find she had been ridding with royalty and that the task of finding who was in-charge of the city was just brought to a conclusion.  
  
The High Generals and Counsel man arise and approach Van. "Your highness we must prepare for the ceremony this afternoon." At this time the General speaking looks beyond Van and sees Hitomi. "And who is this lovely lady, your highness?"  
  
Van turns and responds to his general. "May I present Lady Hitomi Kanzakie from the Mystic Moon, General Balgus, General Yuri, High Councilman Folken." Van gestures to each man as he faces Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi bows. "It is an honor and privilege to be here in your beautiful city."  
  
The Generals and Councilman are surprised by Van's declaration that she is from the Mystic Moon but recover quickly to greet her.  
  
"Lady Hitomi, it is a pleasure to have you here. You must be weary from travel please come and we will prepare a room for you." Folken says.  
  
"Arigato." Replies Hitomi.The servant showed Hitomi to a very large and plush room. The floor was carpeted and the coloring was one of her favorites emerald green and the bed covers where a rich purple. It made her think of a large field with wild flowers. The bed was queen size with a green canopy and it sat next to a fireplace, the furniture was designed with details of dragons and angels. Next to the fireplace opposite the bed was a small divan and table near it. There were large French doors across the room from the fireplace that led to a balcony. There was a door off to the side and Hitomi went over to check it out. As she opened the door she saw a tiled floor and as she entered she found a large deep pool in the back surrounded by a smaller and lower pool where the extra water from the first pool overflowed. '_Well this must be where I bathe, very nice._'  
  
Hitomi turned around to see a maid enter. The maid looked at her and curtsied. "May I assist you in your bath Milady?" The maid asked.  
  
A little shocked at the idea of someone helping her with her bath Hitomi was momentarily speechless. "Uh...... umm...... No, that's ok I will be fine."  
  
"Very well Milady. I shall return to lead you to the dinning hall in an hour for the afternoon meal before the ceremony." The maid said and left.  
  
Hitomi set her bag down and pulled out clean clothes. She then headed to the bath with her toiletry items, greatly looking forward to getting clean.

_In Van's study_

"Lord Van, how did you meet this girl and how did she come to be here?" Balgus asked.  
  
Lord Van proceeded to tell his two High Generals and High Councilman what happened during his hunt. "Then the dragon heart began to glow and a white light took us both up into it. The next thing I know I am in the field near Rhum's village and the girl is there laying unconscious. We met Rhum and came here."  
  
"So then, she will stay here until we figure out why she is here and how to send her back." Yuri said with a thoughtful look.  
  
"That was my intention." Replied Van.  
  
"I believe it would be a good idea to not tell everyone that she is from the Mystic Moon just yet." Folken advised.  
  
"Why is that, Folken?" Yuri asks.  
  
"I agree Folken. We would not wish any harm to come to her. You can never be to careful and since we are unaware of her possessing any special skills silence is the safest method." Balgus says.  
  
"Just so, Balgus." Folken replies.  
  
"Very well, I will let her know not to tell everyone of her origin." Van says. "Now I need to get cleaned up it has been a long couple of days." That said Van exited his study and went to his room.Hitomi having thought that she should dress a little nicer because of the special ceremony decided to wear a black skirt that came to just above her knee (longer than her school uniform) and a green cropped shirt with thin shoulder straps. As she is sitting brushing her short sandy hair there is a knock on the door. '_I thought the maid said one hour maybe time is different her it has only been 45 minutes._' Hitomi gets up to answer the door.  
  
Van finished cleaning up and went straight over to Hitomi's room to talk with her about not telling people about where she was from for her safety. He had just knocked on her door. The door slowly opened and he is bombarded with not so gentlemanly thoughts as he sees Hitomi in her new clothes. '_My blood is beginning to boil here. She is killing me and I don't think she even knows how beautiful she is. I would love to run my hands over her flat abdomen she is showing right now. WHAT!!! Oh get it together man this not a gentlemanly way to think here! What has come over me? Ever since I met her I just have this desire to be closer to her not just in a physical way either. There is such innocence still in her eyes. Strange. No time for this._' Van does a little mental head shake and shrug while still trying not to literally drool on Hitomi. He finds his voice. "Hello. I came by to talk with you for a moment if that is alright."  
  
"Oh, yes please come in." Hitomi says.  
  
Van enters her room. "I just wanted to let you know that for now we believe it is a good idea if you don't let everyone know about where you come from. It is just a precautionary measure for your safety." Van says.  
  
"Well if you think it is necessary not to say anything then I won't. I also needed to speak with you." Hitomi says.  
  
"Really, what did you need?" Van couldn't think of any reason that Hitomi would need to speak with him.  
  
Hitomi was a little nervous because she didn't really know Van and therefore she did not know how he would react to her visions. She was sure of herself and her abilities but Van didn't really know her either. "First I need to tell you that I have most of the same abilities as my grandmother plus some extra ones. I don't know if you recall my warning you about the dragons tail back on the Mystic Moon but I only new it would happen because I received a vision of it actually killing you. Now recently I have had a vision of your city being destroyed by these giant robot-looking things. There was fire and destruction and senseless slaughtering everywhere. I just want to try and prevent all those deaths." Hitomi tells him in a very distraught voice because she can see the vision all over again as she tells Van what she saw.  
  
Van hears the distress in her voice and he can also see the sincerity in her eyes. He does recall the incident with the dragon tail and he realizes that she must be a Seeress. "Do you know when this will happen? Was there anything significant that stood out? Like the placement of the moons in the sky or anything like that?" Van asks urgently.  
  
All though Hitomi had not realized it she had noticed in both visions that the moons were high in the sky right above the castle. "Yes, I did the moons where very high in the sky above the castle. Does that mean anything?"  
  
"Yes, it does." Van replied rather grimly. "We must speak with my advisors after the ceremony. Is that acceptable to you? We still have some time to prepare things."  
  
"That would be fine. I just want to save as many innocent lives as possible." Hitomi says.  
  
Having made a plan they left for the dinning hall. Hitomi was not sure what to expect with the meal and ceremony this afternoon. They enter the dinning hall and there is a table set up at one end of the room with more tables perpendicular to the first one, set in a pattern looking like a U. Van leads the way to the head table and seats Hitomi to his right and then Merel enters and he seats her to his left. They proceed to have a light noon meal.  
  
After the meal Hitomi is led to a large open area in front of the castle overlooking the village. There is a great crowd below looking up to watch their Prince be crowned as their King. The ceremony is lengthy. Hitomi starts to become a little tired, but the ceremony comes to a conclusion before she falls asleep standing up._In Van's study_  
  
Van is sitting behind a very large desk, with his two High Generals, his High Councilman and Hitomi in seats around the desk.  
  
"Balgus, Yuri, Folken I called you here because Hitomi has given me some disturbing news which I think is important for us to hear." Van states.  
  
"What news is this Lord Van?" Yuri asks.  
  
"Would you be willing to repeat your vision for them, Hitomi?" Van asks very courteously.  
  
"I saw your city at night with the moons high above the castle. There were these giant robot looking machines everywhere around the city and they were destroying homes and crushing people and I could tell it was all deliberate. It appeared as if your own people could not see them like they had some kind of cloak or cover which made them invisible and all of your own people were dieing. I want to save lives. I feel that the city may still be destroyed no matter what happens but the people can be saved." Hitomi was visually trembling when she finished speaking. She was seeing the vision as she described it and it was still very troubling to her.  
  
The generals and councilman could see how trouble the young lady was and adding the fact that she assisted Lord Van they judged that she was indeed telling the truth. They now believed her to be a Seeress, especially since she was from the Mystic Moon.  
  
"That only leaves us two days Lord Van in which to evacuate the city and palace." Balgus said.  
  
"Yes that is what I was figuring too. We should alert the city and start them moving out tomorrow. That way the city and castle will be cleared of all civilians by tomorrow night. I don't want to take any chances. I believe the hidden caves in the mountain will be the safest place for now." Van says his voice strained with worry.  
  
"Yes, Lord Van I believe that is the best option. If that is all we will start planning everything now so that all will be ready tomorrow morning Lord Van." Folken says.  
  
"Yes that would be most advisable. I will take Lady Hitomi to see the gardens and start to pack things here as well. Thank you gentlemen." Van says._In the gardens_  
  
"Thank you for bringing me here before we left. I would have missed seeing this in the event it is destroyed." Hitomi says sadly.  
  
"You are welcome. You just seemed to me to be the type of person who would appreciate the beauty of nature." Van states. He has a suave and smooth manner about him now, as if he has a different personality from the one when he was hunting the dragon.  
  
Hitomi picks up on the subtle change and is intrigued. 'It's almost as if he is a different person depending on the situation. I wonder what his true personality is?' She really wants to get to know this young king now. "Yes, I do enjoy nature. Well I guess we should be getting ready for tomorrow now." Hitomi says.  
  
"Hitomi, may I ask a favor of you?" Van asks a little uncertainly.  
  
"Yes of course. What is it?"  
  
"Would you look after Merel for me during the exit and stay in the caves? I will probably be very busy and I don't want her to be alone. I am all the family she has and vice-versa. It would comfort me to know that a Seeress is with her and watching out for her." Van requested very seriously and with heart felt care for his sister.  
  
"I would be honored to." Hitomi responds._The next morning_  
  
Hitomi was up with the sun. Which was an unusual thing for her, but hey this has been an eventful past couple of days. Who could sleep at a time like this any way? Hitomi had all of her things packed up again in her bags and was ready to go. She heads out the door to look for Merel and try to help the young girl if she can. She locates Merel just down the hall when she hears a loud bang.  
  
Merel had just tossed a large pitcher at the door where Van had just been a minute ago. She was a little angered with Van because he had just told her that she would be under Hitomi's care during the exit from the city. Merel was feeling a bit upset since she felt she was old enough to take care of her self at 14 and that Van didn't always know best just because he was almost 20 and now King. She fumed at her brother for being so overprotective.  
  
Hitomi walks up just as Van is headed away so he missed seeing her or he would have warned her about Merel being upset. Hitomi knocks on Merel's door and is treated to the door being yanked open and a book coming at her. She ducks just in time. "Hey what was that for? I didn't do anything to you." Hitomi says.  
  
Merel having realized it wasn't Van is instantly sorry. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were my brother. I apologize again for my rude behavior. Please do come in."  
  
"So why are you upset with your brother?" Hitomi asks.  
  
"Well because he still treats me as if I am 10 and need someone to look after me. I'm 14 almost old enough to marry. If I am almost old enough to marry and become a wife and mother then I should be old enough to look out for my self on a little controlled exit from the city. Don't you think? I'm sorry I am getting you wrapped up in my own little world." Merel says.  
  
"Don't worry. It's not a problem. So then you can get married at the age of 15 here? Wow that is like so young compared to where I come from. I'm sure that your brother is just showing he cares. It's only you and me and personally I think I will be needing your help a lot more than you needing mine." Hitomi says.  
  
"Oh no. Not if I know Van. We will have at least a dozen guards to accompany us every where from here on out. He is so totally over protective it's not funny." Merel states in a very weary and resigned voice.  
  
Just as she finished speaking there is a knock on the door and as predicted by Merel, there in the hall way were a dozen soldiers in uniform. The one at the door looked to be the leader of this small group. "I am Captain Dilandau Albautous of His Majesties elite squadron. I will be seeing to your safety Lady Hitomi and Lady Merel." The young Captain said. He looked to be only around the age of 16 or so.  
  
Hitomi was just a bit shocked at the Captains youthfulness and also that Merel was correct in her prediction of a dozen soldiers to guard them. "Oh, alright." She said in a shocked and bewildered voice.  
  
Merel just started to laugh. "I told you didn't I, Lady Hitomi?" She said still gasping between laughs.  
  
Hitomi recognizing the humor of the situation started to laugh too. "Yes, you did. I just didn't really think you would be quite so accurate. Please call me Hitomi" She said as her laughter wound down.  
  
The soldiers witnessing all of this from the two young women had no idea what was humorous and so just watched with puzzlement on their faces.  
  
"Ok, but you must call me Merel. Deal?" Merel said to Hitomi.  
  
"Deal." Hitomi said and stuck out her hand for Merel's and they shook hands. "I have a feeling that we are going to be great friends, Merel."  
  
"You know I think we are." Merel said.  
  
"Miladys we really need to be getting ready to go it is a some what long trip." Dilandau tells the women.  
  
"Oh come of the formalities Dilandau." Merel tells Captain Dilandau. "We have know each other for years now, just because you are a Captain now does not mean I am going to change how I talk with you and you better get that through that thick skull of yours." Merel says with just a hint of anger but more with a teasing quality.  
  
Captain Dilandau shakes his head and says, "Merel I am just trying to be respectful of your rank and the rank of the Seeress."  
  
Hitomi being sensitive to auras as she is notices all the subtleties in the young girls voice. She realizes that here powers are growing and expanding again. '_This is something to ponder later when I have time. Now I can hear even the faintest feelings in some ones voice._'  
  
"Please don't worry about being formal for me Captain Dilandau. I am not used to that sort of thing. Anyway, if there was an emergency and you needed to get my attention calling me Milady would go completely unnoticed, so please call me Hitomi." Hitomi says in a very straight forward manner but with a gentle smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, Milady. I mean Hitomi." Captain Dilandau says. With that said the soldiers pick up boxes and chests with all of the things to be removed from Merel's room.  
  
Hitomi then whispers to Merel. "So do you like the Captain?"  
  
Merel snaps her head around to Hitomi with very shocked eyes and whispers. "How...?"  
  
"I am a Seeress. One of my gifts is being able to feel auras and know what each of them means." Hitomi told her young friend.  
  
"Oh, you won't say anything will you?" Merel asks a little worried.  
  
"Never. I just thought you might like to talk about it later. It is easier to deal with when you have some one else there to listen. And seeing as how I have no opinions set about any one I am totally unbiased." Hitomi says.  
  
"Thanks. I think that would be great, later in the caves when we will have a little privacy." Merel says with relief and gratitude.  
  
The young ladies then walk out into the hall. Merel has a small pack on her back with some of her personal items. While Hitomi still has both of her packs. There are five guards ready to walk with them as they leave the room the other seven are busy with the larger luggage.  
  
{AN: I am sorry this took so long. I was trying to build character relationships and I hope it came out well. I know Merel is very OOC and Dilandau is too, but hey this is my fic! lol I thank you for your patience and ask that you review and tell me how this chapter is. I am still very uncertain about my ability to write even an ok story with a stable plot and all. smiles self depreciatingly If there are any mistakes please let me know so that I can fix them.} 


End file.
